Zakti
tóxico.}} The Zakti Tenno pistol fires darts that explode with damage after a short period, with a chance to proc. Each dart also has a 100% chance to proc , as well as the explosion causing enemies to stagger. Caractarísticas This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: *High and innate damage – effective against Armadura, infestada y carne infestada. *Darts explode shortly after hitting a surface in a 5-meter area of effect dealing damage. **Guaranteed proc with each direct projectile hit. **Innate damage produces clouds that inflict damage – effective against Carne y Armadura de ferrita and ignores Escudo y Protoescudos. **Does not inflict self-damage. **Exploding darts will stagger enemies, making them vulnerable to melee finishers and susceptible to stealth damage multipliers. *High probabilidad de estado. *Very high Velocidad de recarga. *High ammo efficiency. *Can use the exclusive Fulminación Mod. Desventajas: *Very small magazine capacity. *Low critical chance and critical multiplier. *High recoil, even more so when firing from the hip. * damage is less effective against carne clonada y Corpus Carne. *Darts have travel time, making them ineffective against targets at longer ranges. *Darts explode after a brief delay. Notas *Darts deal 30 damage and will anchor into the target with a guaranteed proc. ~1 second after attaching to the target they will explode, dealing 80 damage and temporarily staggering any enemies within 5m of the explosion. **Dart explosions will make enemies vulnerable to melee finishers (default ) and susceptible to stealth damage multipliers. **Darts can detonate off of objects and terrain as well, enemy hits are not required. ***Darts that land on objects (corpses, defense targets, containers, etc.) will detonate without delay. *This weapon synergizes very well with abilities that boost finisher damage, such as augments for Destello radial (Remate radiante) and Silencio (Silencio violento). **More so with Banshee's Silencio ability, as enemies are only stunned when the ability is cast and/or when enemies enter the radius of the ability. This weapon allows Banshee to re-stun enemies and take full advantage of the augment. *The weapon's innate Gas damage does not apply to the dart (only the explosion) either or mods can be used to apply one of these damage types to the dart. *Due to the explosion's innate damage, this weapon allows combined elements that require ( or ) or ( or ) to be paired with Gas. Curiosidades *Zakti is the first weapon to have as its primary damage type. *''śaktí'' is a Hindi and Sanskrit word meaning force, energy, or potency. *Zakti upon reload ejects a standard, real life pistol magazine from the top and receives an invisible magazine from the bottom, although the magazine has an overtravel stop (seen when ejected). This is clearly visible in Captura, and the magazine can be seen on the ground after reloading, still with a round (visually similar to a 9m) in the magazine. Errores *Dart explosion audio will sometimes cut short. *Darts sometimes lodge themselves in terrain without detonating. *Zakti cannot equip some conclave mods such as Cañón hidráulico. Historial de actualizaciones *Reload sounds will now play properly when Dual-wielding the Zakti with thrown Melee weapons. *Fixed the Zakti projectiles not hitting enemies in Mag’s Magnetize field. *Fixed the Zakti projectiles never exploding with toxic gas when killing enemies or hostile objects. *Reduced the AoE damage radius of the Zakti in Conclave. *Introducido. }} en:Zakti